Black Garb
.]] The Black Garb , also known as Black Costume, Dark Gear, Dark Agent, and Ninja Suit, is a recurring clothing in the series. It is a high-rank armor used by weaker melee characters and jobs. It usually grants, as well as the Defense bonus, bonuses related to Speed and physical power. Appearances ''Final Fantasy The Black Garb is a powerful light armor worn by the Thief class. It grants a bonus of 10 Agility and increases Strength by 1, Weight by 2, and Defense by 40. Two can be found in the Whisperwind Cove. Final Fantasy II The Black Garb (Ninja Suit in ''Origins), is one of the most powerful armor pieces. It grants a bonus of 10 Agility and +40 Defense, while also providing resistance against the Matter element. One is found in the Cave of Mysidia, and another in Paul's secret stash in Fynn. ''Final Fantasy III The Black Garb is an armor can be bought for 5000 gil (3800 gil on the NES) and found in Amur. It can be equipped by the Freelancer, Onion Knight, Monk, Ranger, Thief, Black Belt and Ninja. In the NES version, it provides 8 Defense, 5 Magic Defense, Agility +5, and 70% Evade. In the 3D versions, it provides 30 Defense, 18 Magic Defense, +2 Vitality, and Agility. Final Fantasy IV The Black Garb (Ninja Clothes in ''Easy Type) is Edge's best armor, which grants him a 3 Agility bonus. It also provides 24 Defense, 15 Magic Defense, 60 Evasion, and 8 Magic Evasion. It can be found in the Lunar Subterrane. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Black Garb provides 3 Agility, 34 Defense, 15 Magic Defense, 60 Evasion, and 7 Magic Evasion. It is found in the tenth floor of The Depths. Final Fantasy V The Black Garb (also called Dark Gear) is the fourth strongest light armor granting +17 Defense, +2 Magic Defense, +1 Strength, +3 Weight, and +1 Agility. It can be bought for 9,000 gil at Great Sea Trench and Phantom Village, and found in the Pyramid of Moore. At the pyramid it is found in room via a hidden passage and is in a monster-in-a-box chest that unleashes either a Bandercoeurl and a Black Warlock (common) or three Steel Fists (rare). Final Fantasy VI The Black Garb (also called Dark Gear) is an high-rank clothing available in Maranda or Jidoor in the World of Ruin. It provides +68 Defense, +46 Magic Defense, and +6 Speed, and can be used by Sabin, Locke, Shadow, Gau, Gogo, and Setzer. It costs 13,000 gil. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Dark Agent is an accessory that provides No AP Cost, HP +50%, AP +50%, ATK +100, VIT +100, MP -50%, MAG -100, and SPR -100, and when used in Materia Fusion, it grants AP +10%. It can be dropped from Mock Trooper A. Final Fantasy IX The Dark Gear is one of the best clothes granting a bonus of 3 to Spirit and has 37 Defense. It teaches the abilities Clear Headed and Jelly. It can be worn by Zidane, Vivi, Dagger, Quina, Eiko and Amarant and can be bought at the Black Mage Village (disc 4) for 16,300 gil, or stolen from Garland. Final Fantasy XII In the original version, Black Garb is a robe that increases Speed by 3 and Magick Power by 6. It can be bought in Rabanastre and Nalbina Fortress for 4,900 gil. It can also be obtained (alongside a Black Cowl) through the Bazaar set "Ninja Garb" for 8330 gil by selling Fine Wool x4, Fire Magicite x5 and Tanned Tyrant Hide x2. It is unlocked on the License Board for 30 LP on Mystic Armor 6 license. In the ''Zodiac versions, Black Garb provides 33 Defense, +38 MP, +6 Magick Power, +3 Speed, and requires the Mystic Armor 6 license for 40 LP. It can be bought in Mosphoran Highwaste and Phon Coast for 4,900 gil, found as a treasure in Mosphoran Highwaste (Trail of Sky-flung Stone, Northern Skirts), Tchita Uplands (The Highlands) and Trial Mode Stage 94 (with the Diamond Armlet equipped), stolen from Pumpkin Head (3% chance), and from the bazaar for 4,800 gil after selling Fine Wool x4, Tanned Tyrant Hide x2, and Fire Magicite x5. It can be worn by White Mage, Red Battlemage and Black Mage and Bushi. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings The Black Garb is one of Vaan's armor and provides +54 Defense and +36 Magick Defense. It is obtained as a reward for completing mission 6-4. It can also be bought at the shop in Chapter 8 for 7,600 gil. Final Fantasy Tactics The Black Garb (Black Costume on the PlayStation) is the strongest armor available on Outfitters. It grants the wearer immunity to Stop and +100 HP. It can be bought after the storyline battle 39 for 12,000 gil. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Dark Gear grants the wearer immunity to Stop and teaches Weapon Def+ to Sages. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The Black Garb provides +2 Evasion and Speed, +3 Resistance, and +35 Defense and nullifies Stop. It teaches Defense Up to Sages. It can be bought for 1700 gil in the shop after creating it in the Bazaar by using a Quality Hide, Emperor Scale, and Giant Feather. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Black Garb is a level 85 robe that provides 79 Defense and costs 4,224 gil to buy. Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Black Robe protects against Fatal attacks. Final Fantasy Dimensions Dissidia Final Fantasy The Black Garb is level 69 clothing that raises HP by 1,921. It can be obtained from the shop by trading 16,530 gil, a Power Vest, Diablos's Wing x3, and a Yellow Gem. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Black Garb is a level 60 clothing that provides +2246 HP, +29 Bravery, -1 Defense, and +40% Stage Defense. It can be obtained by trading 83,850 gil, Power Vest, Troian Fabric, and x5 Reaper's Dream. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Black Garb is clothes that provides 5 ATK and 35 DEF. It can be bought for 20 Star Quartz from the Fat Chocobo at Lost Village of Marlo. Non-''Final Fantasy guest appearances ''Blood of Bahamut Black Garb is an armor that can be equipped by anyone. ''Seiken Densetsu 3 The Black Garb is the ultimate armor for Hawkeye should he undertake the Dark-most path of the Thief, the Nightblade. It is a pitch black full-body suit complete with boots and gloves, accompanied with armor plating for the extremities, and a matching cape that has its interior radiate with "hot" spectrum colors. It is said to be so perfectly made for assassination and espionage, that its colors match the hue of darkness. It wraps around its wearer so perfectly, it is as if they are one with their surroundings. No one knows where its owners are to this day. Gallery Black Garb FFII Art.png|Official art from Final Fantasy II. Black Garb FFIII Art.png|Original artwork from Final Fantasy III. Blackgarb.jpg|''Final Fantasy V. FFT Black Garb.gif|Final Fantasy Tactics. FFTA Dark Gear.PNG|Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. MQ Black Robe.png|Final Fantasy Mystic Quest. FFRK Black Garb FFIV.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIV. FFRK Black Garb FFVI.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFVI. FFBE Black Garb.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius''. Category:Light armor